Belated Birthday Gift
by Harumaki03
Summary: Verlo allí antes de que siquiera saliera el sol era algo que no esperaba, menos que le dijera que tenían un vuelo que abordar. [O de como Sōma le "entrega" a Erina su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado].


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"Belated Birthday Gift"**

**Summary:** Verlo allí antes de que siquiera saliera el sol era algo que no esperaba, menos que le dijera que tenían un vuelo que abordar. _[O de como Sōma le "entrega" a Erina su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado]._

**Nota:** O sea, atrasado y pico, porque el cumple de **Erina** pasó hace, _ugh_, dos meses ya, pero escribí esto días después de su cumple _(lol)_. En fin, atrasadísimo y todo, pero espero disfruten.

**-/-/-**

Oh por todos los cielos. Lo que menos esperaba encontrar en la entrada de la mansión cuando una mucama fue a llamarla diciéndole que alguien insistía en verla ya era a Yukihira Sōma que parecía fresco como una lechuga y no como alguien quien apenas había dormido para tomar un vuelo hasta Japón.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —Fue el saludo que le dio cuando ella abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolo aún somnolienta e incrédula.

—Yukihira... —Se pasó una mano por el rostro y respiró profundamente—. ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Y le miró con absoluta seriedad con una mano en su cintura.

—Faltan exactamente 15 minutos para las seis de la mañana —respondió él con simpleza mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y acunaba su rostro con una de sus manos—. ¿Qué, no te alegra verme después de casi un mes? —Preguntó, curioso.

Alegrarse no expresaba del todo su sorpresa y felicidad de verlo allí, pero aún no salía el sol siquiera, estaba agotada y él la había hecho salir apenas con una bata por encima de su pijama ante la aún demasiado fresca madrugada.

—Lo estoy, pero no quita que esté irritada, estoy cansada —su tono fue seco pero no apartó la mano masculina de su rostro —y podías perfectamente entrar, así que, ¿qué sucede?

Sōma soltó una risilla por lo bajo y le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar.

—Nunca puedo ganarte, ¿eh? —Murmuró—. Si entraba, no iba resistir echarme en la cama contigo y no puedo darme ese lujo, tenemos que darnos prisa, hay un vuelo que tomar —añadió, más animado.

Erina arrugó el rostro y apretó los labios.

—¿Un vuelo? —Repitió, la incredulidad tiñendo su voz.

—Así es —con su otra mano la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí —es tu regalo de cumpleaños atrasado —rozó su nariz con la de ella de forma cariñosa —así que prepárate y vuelve aquí.

—Ya me diste un regalo de cumpleaños, Sōma... —Erina le miraba confundida, tratando de seguirle el hilo —y tampoco puedo irme de viaje y dejar todo de lado, tengo responsabilidades —espetó, dándole un golpe suave en la barbilla con sus dedos.

—Te envié un regalo, que es distinto, éste me va a incluir a mi —la miró a los ojos —y ya me hice cargo de esas responsabilidades con Arato —rió por lo bajo, notando como ella abría los ojos en sorpresa —ahora ve, vístete y vuelve aquí, tienes menos de 20 minutos —y dándole un beso rápido, la hizo volverse hacia la entrada —tampoco te preocupes por el equipaje, también nos encargamos de ello —añadió, dándole un pequeño empujón para que entrará.

Erina estaba tan atónita que no encontró palabras para replicarle.

**-/-/-**

Luego de haber llegado al aeropuerto de Haneda y embarcarse en un vuelo de casi 3 horas hasta el aeropuerto de Miyako, en Okinawa, Erina estaba lista para arrojar a Sōma por la ventana, ferry o tren en el momento en que se diera la oportunidad.

Pero como él tenía un vehículo rentado ya listo a la salida del aeropuerto, era quien conducía y sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, no tenía forma de lanzarlo del auto en movimiento.

Durante todo el trayecto Sōma había sido endemoniadamente encantador, sonriendo aquí y allá, diciéndole de forma sutil que esperaba disfrutará la sorpresa sin decirle en realidad qué era.

—¿Aún no me vas a decir a dónde me estas llevando? —Le preguntó, haciendo un puchero que él encontró adorable.

—Vamos Nakiri, ¿cuál es la diversión en decirte el destino? —La miró brevemente y sonrió de forma traviesa—. Además, ya falta menos —y señaló el camino con una cabezadita.

Erina se cruzó de brazos y le miró, sintiendo que mientras más le miraba, menos enojada se sentía.

"_Bastardo atractivo"_ pensó, dando un bufido. A pesar de que estaba cansada, no podía evitar sentirse emocionada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste planeando esto? —Cuestionó, realmente curiosa.

—Dígamos que si no hubieses insistido tanto en que tomará ese trabajo de último minuto en Tailandia, habríamos celebrado tu cumpleaños aquí —respondió, tomando la mano izquierda de ella con su derecha, apretándola de forma cariñosa.

Erina mordió su labio inferior y le devolvió el apretón. Él siempre era dado a realizar grandes gestos y ella era incapaz de rechazarlos.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Sōma la miró de reojo y notó ese gesto de suma concentración en ella de cuando pensaba en algo profundamente.

—En que debes estar agotado después de tomar un vuelo nocturno, ir por mi, luego otro vuelo y ahora conduciendo de nuevo —ella miró su perfil con absoluta seriedad—. Creo que tenemos suficientes años de conocernos, puedes ser honesto conmigo, eres medio cyborg, ¿verdad?

Y su tono fue tan serio que Sōma no pudo evitar la carcajada que emergió de sí, agradeció que ya estaba detenido en su destino, porque se estaba riendo tanto que de no ser así, habría tenido que detenerse a un lado del camino.

—¿De dónde te salen esas ideas, Nakiri? —Su voz aún contenía rastros de su risa—. Pensé que habías tocado todo de mí para notar que soy completamente humano —alardeó, perverso, quitándose el cinturón y saliendo del vehículo rápidamente mientras ella jadeaba de forma ahogada.

Cuando Sōma abrió la puerta del copiloto, Erina le miraba con cara de pocos amigos y la punta de sus orejas rojas.

—Eres un hombre terrible, Yukihira —le regañó, viéndolo hacer malabares para contener la risa mientras ella se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad —aún no sé por qué sigo contigo después de tantos años.

—Será el amor —canturreó él, bromista, ayudándola a bajar.

—Será la paciencia que te tengo —bufó ella, quitándole las gafas de sol para encontrarse con sus ojos dorados cargados de alegría y cariño.

—La paciencia es parte del amor —la besó brevemente en la frente y la hizo moverse para cerrar la puerta y mostrarle donde estaban—. Bienvenida al Amore Miyakojima, una residencia privada a 10 minutos de la playa Yonaha Maehama —le informó —es tranquila, con pocos turistas, podemos hacer snorkel y bucear si quieres, o podemos estar todo el día holgazaneando en casa y luego simplemente nadar —hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Qué te parece?

La vivienda era moderna y minimalista, sus paredes eran blancas y habían ventanales de cristal allí donde mirase, a pesar de lucir tan "_descubierta_" llevaba un aire de intimidad que la hizo sentir relajada de inmediato, el césped a los pies de la vivienda estaba recién podado y se mezclaba con el aroma del mar que se podía escuchar a la distancia.

—¿Esto no es algo donde se alquilan varias habitaciones? —Sōma apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Erina y asintió.

—Pero reservé todo el lugar —restregó su frente contra la piel suave del cuello femenino —dijiste que querías una celebración relajada y tranquila, ¿qué más relajado y tranquilo que esto?

Erina mordió su labio inferior, intentado contener la sonrisa que quería posarse en su rostro.

—Ahora mismo no sé si besarte o arrojarte por el puente Maehama —Dio por respuesta, con falsa indiferencia. Sōma rió, de aquella forma cálida y profunda que lograba estremecer cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Puedo escoger? —Le preguntó, pícaro, mientras la giraba hasta dejarla frente a él, Erina negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y lo atraía para besarlo, primero fue un roce que luego fue aumentando de intensidad.

Sōma emitió un sonido placentero con su garganta cuando sintió los dedos de Erina hundirse en su cabello y tomar sus labios como su santa posesión.

Se separaron para tomar aire, manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

—¿Un buen regalo? —Preguntó, intentando regular su respiración.

—Un muy buen regalo, ciertamente —afirmó ella, acariciando la punta de una de las orejas de Sōma con dulzura.

—Eso hace cosquillas —sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad y cariño —entremos —su voz fue apenas un murmullo bajo mientras tomaba la mano de Erina que estaba en su oreja con la suya.

Ella asintió de forma queda, dejando que él liderará el camino, sintiendo la forma en que apretaba su mano de vez en cuando mientras avanzaban.

Quizá antes había querido tirarlo del auto en movimiento o del puente pero sabía que debido a sus extravagantes ocurrencias y más, era que estaba dispuesta a vivir el resto de vida como una aventura junto a él.

**—Fin—**

Bueno, sí que es un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños pero miren, mejor que nunca haberlo publicado, porque seguro si esperaba al año que viene, me olvidaba, hahaha.

Si notaron, **Sōma** dice _"¿No te alegra verme después de casi un mes?"_ sí, no es un error, fue que el escrito iba a ser publicado en **Abril** pero la vida pasó y… _-sonrisa nerviosa-_ así quedó.

En fin, gracias por el amor y cariño a los escritos anteriores y, reitero, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste por igual.

¡Hasta luego!

Creación: **Marzo 28/29 ,2019.**

Ajustes y corrección: **Mayo 26, 2019. **


End file.
